Porqués
by Lils White
Summary: Michael Corner podía ser un Ravenclaw repelente y manipulador, y quizá fue por eso que su ruptura con Ginny Weasley tuvo unos motivos ocultos que ella nunca llegó a saber. Unos porqués que nadie quiso ver. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena una_ _Weasley explosiva enamorada del niño-que-vivió? ¿Su primer novio Ravenclaw o que cortaron después de que Gryffindor ganara a la Casa de las águilas en un partido de quidditch? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

**Porqués**

Estoy terminándome el segundo plato en el Gran Comedor, con un apetito que a Randolph le gusta denominar «lobuno y poco propio de un águila», cuando te veo aparecer. Con tu pelo rojo de siempre recogido en una coleta y resaltando incluso con el uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor —tan rojo que hace daño a los ojos—.

Te acercas a mí con expresión cansada para darme el beso de rigor. Sudada y desaliñada. De la manera que ninguna chica querría que la viera su novio. Sin embargo, a ti eso no parece importarte.

El beso tiene un regusto salado que se vuelve amargo cuando te veo mirar_lo_ por el rabillo del ojo al separarte de mí. Es siempre igual. La jodida rutina de todos los días. Besarte para soportar como después quieres conocer su reacción.

Al principio no me importó. Debo de reconocer que sólo me interesaba follarte. La tía buena inocente, me dije. Y sí, de inocente tienes poco, he de reconocerlo. Pero eso sólo logró que me gustaras más. Y las ganas de follarte contra la pared cada vez que te veo todavía no han desaparecido.

Sólo hay algo nuevo que antes no estaba. Es esta sensación angustiosa y asfixiante que me ahoga cada vez que te veo mirar_lo_. Me aguanto, porque no soportaría ser el típico novio celoso.

Pero francamente, Ginny, ¿cuánto tiempo creías que iba a poder soportarlo?

* * *

Estás muy buena.

Sé que lo sabes. Eres perfectamente consciente de ello. Y no dudas en aprovecharlo cuando te conviene.

Supongo que así empezó todo. Me fijé en tu culo y me lo puse como meta —porque ambos sabemos que tienes un culo impresionante—. Romántico, ¿verdad? Que puedo decir, los romances nunca han sido mi fuerte.

Siempre lo supiste. Podría llegar a sentirme culpable por haber tratado de utilizarte —vale, es mentira, no me hubiera sentido culpable de ninguna forma—, si tú no hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo. Porque yo por lo menos quería _algo de ti._ Pero Potter, ¿en serio? ¿Me utilizas para poner celoso a Potter? Eso es caer muy bajo.

Me di cuenta desde el principio de tus intenciones. Soy Ravenclaw por algo, ¿sabes? Mis amigos también lo supieron, pero les repliqué que para lo que te quería bien podías soñar con Harry Potter desnudo todas las noches.

Iba en serio. Lo juro. Pensé que tras el primer polvo podría despacharte. Sólo quería dejar de ser virgen. Me parecías la víctima adecuada porque tú también tenías intereses egoístas para nuestra relación. Y, en mi opinión, peores que los míos.

Mi plan, sin embargo, ha sufrido un duro revés. Ya ni siquiera estudiar Transformaciones puede distraerme de lo dura que resulta ahora nuestra relación. Supongo que me he enamorado.

Puaj. ¿A qué suena repugnante? Es cierto que estás buena, eres ingeniosa y una maga excepcional. Pero no veo que seas lo suficiente para merecerte que te quiera. Sobre todo porque tú no me quieres a mí.

Y eso es una puta mierda.

El primer beso en el Baile de Navidad fue un poco asqueroso, si te soy sincero. Yo no tenía mucha práctica, de acuerdo, pero el que tú no supieras ni cómo mover la lengua no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Y los escarceos que vinieron después tampoco fueron la octava maravilla del mundo.

Eres egoísta, mandona, con un carácter de mil demonios, mala perdedora, orgullosa en exceso, tan bajita que me duele la espalda al inclinarme para darte el beso de buenos días, y sobre todo, jodidamente Gryffindor.

Y, como dice Bradley, los Gryffindor siempre son un dolor de cabeza.

Así que no tengo muy claro como _me enamoré_ de ti, ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Sólo sé que pasó, contradiciendo a la lógica que tanto me gusta y echando a perder todos mis maravillosamente perfectos planes.

De repente, ya no fue sólo una polla dura tras llevar demasiado tiempo morreándonos. Ni demasiadas pajas en la ducha que hacían que Randolph fuera a asearse al cuarto de baño de los de tercero porque «dos al día no son normales». No fue fardar de lo buena que estabas ni de que había logrado quitarte el sujetador.

Fue un ardor en el pecho cuando te veía hablar con Potter. Una ira nublándome la vista cada vez que te girabas a mirarlo por encima del hombro. Fue unas absurdas ganas de llorar al constatar que yo no te importaba de la misma forma.

Fueron días en la cama mirando al techo, con Bradley acusándome de ser marica. Fueron instantes pasados contigo que se grabaron para siempre en mi memoria a pesar de que esa nunca fue mi intención.

Fue renunciar a mi amada lógica y odiar hasta desearle la muerte al niño-que-vivió.

Fue, en resumen, una de las mayores mierdas por las que tiene que pasar el ser humano.

Y, Ginny, llevo muchos meses aguantando. Bueno, a lo mejor sólo dos, pero se me ha hecho una auténtica eternidad —y un verdadero infierno—. No soy feliz contigo. He estado esperando que a ti se te pasara lo tuyo con Potter o a mí se me pasara lo mío contigo, pero no he visto ningún resultado.

Así que, a pesar de que todas mis células —término muggle que dudo que entiendas— gritan «no» con desesperación cada vez que pienso en alejarme de ti, soy un chico práctico.

Y si no me haces feliz, no me merece la pena estar contigo y esperar a que ocurra un milagro.

Seguro que lo entiendes. Y aunque no lo hagas, me la suda mucho. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú la que está enamorada de otro. Te lo mereces.

* * *

Michael Corner dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y contempló su trabajo, pensativo. A continuación suspiró con desidia, lo arrugó con la rabia que tenía acumulada y lo tiró sobre la cama de Bradley.

Se levantó de la silla y se dijo que lo mejor sería hacerlo fácil. Tal vez simplemente debería fingirse muy cabreado por alguna tontería.

Como perder un partido de quidditch, por ejemplo.

Y luego, para quitarse las ganas de suicidarse tras acabar con la relación, buscar otra tía buena a la que clavarle su amiguito —esta vez sería la definitiva— no era mala idea.

Sonrió de una manera bastante escalofriante cuando se le ocurrió la mejor candidata.

Sí, Cho Chang sería una buena forma de joder a Potter.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Debería estar actualizando Interludio y aquí me encuentro, subiendo una historia de una pareja que no le interesa a nadie (mi especialidad). Sin embargo, esto lo acabo de escribir de un tirón. Estaba triste y me resultó sencillo reflejar la desesperación de Michael. Es un fic que llevo planeando mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera iba a ser así. Es posible que más adelante suba otro más completo, detallando la relación de estos dos._

_Pero es mi primera presentación de cómo veo yo a Michael Corner, ¡y la primera vez que utilizo a un Ravenclaw en mis fics! Que ya iba siendo hora, teniendo en cuenta que es mi Casa._

_Hay varias cosas que quiero destacar. En primer lugar, los nombres de sus amigos. Cómo no sabemos cuáles son, he cogido nombres de Ravenclaw cuya edad no está clara y que perfectamente podían estar en el mismo curso que Michael. En segundo lugar, quiero que os fijéis en un detalle muy importante del personaje de Michael y que yo siempre lo he visto así desde que me enteré que salía con Cho Chang: es un manipulador de cuidado. Si os dais cuenta, en los libros se da a entender que la ruptura de su relación con Ginny y el que luego saliera con Cho es toda una casualidad. Sin embargo, a mí por lo menos me pareció muy rarito que acabara saliendo con la chica que le gustaba a Harry. Así que por eso se me ocurrió que a lo mejor sabía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry... Y de ahí surgió lo demás.  
_

_Como sé que esta pareja no puede tener muchos seguidores aparte de mí a pesar de ser canon, no me hago ilusiones con que lo lea mucha gente. (En serio, tengo que empezar a escribir sobre parejas más normales). Pero, sea como sea, os agradeceré que os hayáis animado a echarle un vistazo._

_Prometo que la siguiente historia que subiré será de Interludio._

**Lils**


End file.
